


and home is where your heart is (and my heart is you)

by buzzbug82



Series: MA(ruma)-Event [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon - Book, Couple Month - June, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Ma Event, Maru-MA series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For June MA-event: Couple Month.</p><p>“The scariest thing about distance is that you don’t know whether they’ll miss you or forget you.”<br/>― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	and home is where your heart is (and my heart is you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Since ramadhan started my schedule and timing has been off balance that I can't open my laptop except for work. But here, I'm bringing you a new drabble.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Murata Ken suddenly appeared at the front door, eyebrows furrowed in a way that made his glasses crooked and he pushed them back to the bridge of his nose.

 

 

 

I froze in the middle of staircase, blinking at his figure with a glass of water in my hand.

 

 

 

He raised his eyebrows at the sight of it.

 

 

 

“Urm, what?”

 

 

 

Murata toed away his shoes and walked inside. “I heard from your mother that you tried to hold your head under the water tap that you almost choke, and your brother said you spend way too much time in the bathroom and said something about not wanting to know what you were doing in there.”

 

 

 

I could feel my cheeks growing hot. “Why do you even listen to that perverted brother of mine? Anyway, don't you have some activities at school? Why are you here?”

 

 

 

“Shibuya,” my friend groaned and stared at me.

 

 

 

Stop looking at me like that.

 

 

 

I paused, then sighed and let him follow me into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him slowly as to not disturb the slumbering dogs and sat down on the floor, in front of small kotatsu I had took from my brother's room. I placed the glass of water on the flat surface. Despite our best to try to be quiet, my two dogs who were sleeping on the bed looked up at the noise, but promptly went back to sleep after I gave them a scratch behind their ears.

 

 

 

Murata waited for me patiently until I decided to sit opposite him.

 

 

 

“Shibuya, you know you have to recover first before going back there.”

 

 

 

Crossing my arms on the kotatsu, I gingerly laid my head on it and stared at the water in the glass. The little bubbles inside it fascinated me, before my eyes met Murata's from the other side of the glass.

 

 

 

“It's been almost two months.”

 

 

 

Murata leaned forward a little. “If we come back when Lord von Bielefeld pushed us into the sea, then you wouldn't have to spend so many time recovering,” he said, careful with his own choice of words. “But we didn't, so please be a bit more patient. When the moment is right, your power will be enough to open the portal again.”

 

 

 

I knew that, I already know what Murata was going to say, but... “I want to go back home.”

 

 

 

“Shibuya, they will understand...”

 

 

 

“I want to go home,” I cut him off and buried my face into the crook of my arms. My voice was muffled by my skin. “I miss them. I hope Gwendal go home safely. I want to see how Josak is. I want to be there when Conrad decide to come back. I want to hug my daughter when she comes home. I --” Why did my voice turned like this? It's resonated with my chest and my throat and nose hurt. “I want to-- see him again,”

 

 

 

There's a faint, shadowy touch of fingers on my head, and I could feel Murata's warmth when he scooted next to me.

 

 

 

“I know,” he gently stroked my hair. “I know.”

 

 

 

There's a sound of sniffling, and when I felt my nose watered, I suddenly realized that the sound came from me.

 

 

 

“Here,”

 

 

 

I turned to my side, peeking at my friend who was my middle-school's classmate, as he shoved his hand into his breast pocket, and brought out something shiny; the open-stretched golden wings reminded me of the honey-colored hair.

 

 

 

“I used it to track you down back in Seisakoku, I almost forgot to return it back to you-- I'm sorry.”

 

 

 

“... Don't be,” my fingers touched the golden brooch and I took it from his palm, examining the first gift that I ever got from a certain fiery but kind pretty boy. “I never know you can use this for that purpose.”

 

 

 

Murata smiled and crossed his legs indian-style. “I couldn't find any other method, and since this brooch is the closest link you have to the other world, I thought I give it a shot. And besides, it still have traces of you and him-- even if I couldn't exactly get to you, at least I could get to him and knowing him, it would only be a matter of time until he find you.”

 

 

 

I knew he didn't mean it, but listening to Murata talking about him and holding the precious jewelry that always reminded me of him, got me a bit depressed. Murata noticed this, and patted my shoulder in silent apology.

 

 

 

“Sorry, Shibuya.” He held on to his knee as support as he stood up. “Can I use the bathroom?”

 

 

 

I looked up at him and waved him away. “Sure, go ahead.”

 

 

 

Murata took off his school jacket and tie and tossed them onto my study chair before disappeared into the hallway.

 

 

 

I knew I shouldn't be so down, it's not like I will never go back there, anyway. That country is my home, and I promised to take care of it and all the people that believe in me. I wanted to live up to that promise.

 

 

 

The brooch suddenly gave off a bright, blue glint; and I was so surprise I backed off so quickly that I knocked off the glass and let the brooch cluttered on the kotatsu. I waited for a moment, but nothing happened, and I wondered whether my eyes were deceiving me.

 

 

 

Picking up the brooch, I carefully put it into my desk drawer and wiped away the spilled water when I heard Murata's footsteps as he peeked his head at the doorway.

 

 

 

“Emm, where do you keep the toilet papers?”

 

 

 

“Eh? There's no toilet paper? But I just replace it this morning. Are you sure?”

 

 

 

“Yes, I'm sure. Can you help me get them? I really need to go.”

 

 

 

Shaking my head, I got up and followed Murata into the toilet adjacent to the bathroom, and immediately saw the full roll of toilet paper, still untouched.

 

 

 

I frowned and turned towards him. “I think you need to get your glasses fix, it's right th--”

 

 

 

A full-force push and a second of surprised shout later, I just realized Murata had push me into the tub full of steaming water, and I unconsciously pulled on his sleeve, dragging him into the tub with me. Water started to enter my nose and I quickly closed my mouth, feeling the excitement and thrill and joy when the water started swirling and I felt the familiar pull of force deeper into the water.

 

 

 

My Star Tour that I've been waiting for has come, and I'm going to enjoy the full-ride.

 

 

 

When the pull has stopped and my head didn't feel like spinning anymore, I searched for a surface and took a gulp full of precious oxygen into my burning lungs. Still panting, my eyes wandered across the hot steaming water, and spotted Murata among the mist; coughing and taking off his glasses a few feet away from me.

 

 

 

“Hey, Murata--”

 

 

 

“Yuuri!”

 

 

 

I immediately turned around. I couldn't see well in the cloud of mist, but I could feel the water repelled as if someone was running in the water and suddenly I was greeted with a pair of wide, brilliant emerald eyes and wet, honey-blonde hair and I was pretty sure my tears started running down my cheeks as we collided against each other, arms wrapped tightly around his slender shoulders, nose buried into his sweaty neck.

 

 

 

“You're here,” I heard him whisper into my clothed shoulder, his body trembled. “I'm so glad you're safe.”

 

 

 

I laughed, and I didn't care that I looked ridiculous, laughing and crying at the same time-- I would blame the mist, but I knew I could never lie to myself when I had him in my arms.

 

 

 

“I'm here,” I whispered back, using the same tone as him as our hearts beat loudly, relief and happy.

 

 

 

I miss this.

 

 

 

“I'm home, Wolf.” And as I inhaled the scent that I missed so much, I stroked his back to ease his tremble.

 

 

 

Who knows how many months I left Shin Makoku when two months passed on Earth. 6 months? Or more? I had no idea, but to be able to come back, and hold him-- that was more than enough.

 

 

 

Wolfram pulled back, his shocked, green eyes searching my face, fingers trailing down my cheekbones. “Always had us worried, you rookie.”

 

 

 

I felt sorry, but I couldn't promise not to do that again. And it seemed he understand, because he smiled at me and nodded before stepping aside and regarded behind me; I almost forgot about Murata.

 

 

 

Josak was holding Murata steady while wiping the beads of water on Murata's glasses, grinning widely at me.

 

 

 

“It's been a while, Young Master.”

 

 

 

I couldn't help the happy grin at seeing him well. “Josak,”

 

 

 

Wolfram pulled my hand, and we crossed the bath water to the edge of the pool, where the others were waiting for us.

 

 

 

“Oh, Your Majesty,” Gunter was sobbing into his pearly white robe, tears upon tears streaming down his beautiful face. He sniffed loudly and cried out as he jumped into the bath pool and pulled me into his chest. 

 

 

 

“Your Majesty, I'm so happy you come back safe and sound. I can't sleep or eat since you've been gone, I lost 10 pounds!”

 

 

 

Giesela and Anissina nodded behind his back, mouthing “It's true.” I patted his back. He's just like a doting grandmother who is worried about her grandson.

 

 

 

“I'm sorry I make you worried sick, Gunter.”

 

 

 

Gunter continued blowing his nose into his robe as I dislodged myself from him and climbed out of the pool, pulling Wolfram with me. He turned back to help Gunter out of the water too, and patiently waiting for Murata and Josak. I smiled at Gwendal.

 

 

 

“I see you got back safe, I'm glad.”

 

 

 

The oldest son grunted, nodding with a hint of relief in his blue eyes. “You too,”

 

 

 

“Well, looks like everything went well,” Murata said and I titled my head to the side, watching him as he and Josak approached from the water.

 

 

 

“You should have at least warn me,”

 

 

 

Murata shrugged, not sorry at all. “It was a gamble. Your power is mostly restored, but even though your desire to come back is strong, it doesn't help to open the portal, so I thought I give you a little push.”

 

 

 

I stared at him, and his lips curled into a scheming smirk.

 

 

 

The brooch.

 

 

 

“I told you right?”

 

 

 

The blue glint.

 

 

 

“It has the closest link to this world-- between you--” He glanced at the person beside me. “And him,”

 

 

 

The Star Tour.

 

 

 

I let out a small chuckle. “Of course,” maybe I should thank him, when he was not so annoying.

 

 

 

“Your Majesty, please go ahead and change into something warm, you will catch cold if you keep wearing that wet clothes,”

 

 

 

Gunter's fussing made me tear my sight from my best friend to him. The silver-haired advisor walked towards the door-- followed by Gwendal and Anissina who bid us well-wish with a soft smile-- and gave out orders to the soldiers posted outside the bath chamber.

 

 

 

Giesela knelt and handed a dry towel as soon as Murata and Josak arrived at the side and got out of the pool. Wolf took another and wrapped it around my wet shoulders.

 

 

 

“We should go inside,”

 

 

 

His expression reminded me of his second older brother, the person who was still missing from the welcoming group. But the similarity ended there, because now all I could see was Wolf's beautiful face, his warm hands, his captivating scent; and the tense and sadness I felt when I was on Earth melted away in an instant.

 

 

 

I gripped his hand tightly, not willing to separated anytime soon. “Okay,”

 

 

 

And when I turned back to the entrance, I stopped on my track and almost yell, but my throat closed up on me. A handsome figure, eyes speckled with silver tint, was waiting  for me with his usual, gentle smile.

 

 

 

“Welcome home, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

I might hurt Wolf's hand, from the way I was holding him, but Wolfram didn't mind, and he gave me a reassuring squeeze, and even though I wasn't watching him, I knew he was smiling too.

 

 

 

“I'm home, Conrad.”

 

 

* * *

 

[end]

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
